John Silver
John Silver is a cyborg and space pirate captain, and is the primary antagonist of the Disney film, Treasure Planet. ''Though not an outright villain, he is not heroic in the slightest, making him an anti-heroic force. He ''is a secondary player in Disney Villains War and a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Thief and Smuggler Silver first emerges in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains as the commander of a space pirate ship, holding a mysterious book of incantations. Eris sneaks aboard his ship, disguised as the pirate Sinbad, when Silver sees through her ruse, she stabs his gasket leg. Briefly stunned, Silver searches for his prey, finding her in the docking bay. Sending his pirates after Eris, Silver hopes to retain control of his powerful spellbook. However, Eris overwhelms the pirates and escapes with the book. Unfortunately for her, she leaves behind Jafar's lamp. Silver delivers the lamp to the Forbidden Mountain, presenting it to Maleficent in hopes of a reward. When Maleficent discovers it contains Jafar, she laughs with delight, but neglects to give Silver any compensation. Revenge The lack of payment proves quite the irritant; Silver resolves himself to get revenge on Maleficent. He hands over a mysterious statue, actually the imprisoned Discord, to the faerie. While she accepts the "gift" eagerly, Silver flees the Forbidden Mountains knowing Discord will cause some chaos. Captured John Silver and Percival C. McLeach realize the leadership of the criminal underworld has fallen apart. The two team up in order to merely survive in a hostile environment. But, just as the two are about to make their pact, Bishop arrives to haul them both to Kent Mansley's prison. Silver successfully shoots Bishop with a laser cannon, but the agent survives. Bishop then severs Silver's leg gasket with a clawed meteor hammer. Bishop then successfully defeats McLeach and sends Silver's crew plummeting. Defeated, Silver admits defeat and is hauled to prison. Disney Villains War Recruited By Zurg Early on in the war, Zurg visits Silver's ship and recruits the crew, Silver with them. Although Zurg must defeat Scroop, a stubborn crew member refusing to join Zurg, Silver ultimatley allies with Zurg with no objections. The Invasion of Earth Zurg's master plan is to invade the Earth, using Silver, Shego, and Dragaunus (acting as a replacement for the late Warp Darkmatter) as his top henchmen. However, the group comes into conflict with the focres of David Xanatos, who has intent of defending Earth. Silver, until the ending stages of the war, remains a plotter on the sidelines for a large majority of the war. Vs Medusa With the invasion nearing its beginning, Zurg sends Silver to defeat Madame Medusa, one of Xanatos' top ranking faction members. Silver brings along a few of his pirate crew members to assist him. The crew members manage to take out Medusa's crocodiles, Brutus and Nero, only to be beaten by Medusa herself. Silver then ends the battle by using his blaster to destroy Medusa's boat house, forcing her to surrender. Vs Gantu Gantu, hoping to end the invasion head on, infiltrates Silver's head quarters and challenges him. Silver, uninterested in battle, sends some of his pirates after Gantu; however, Gantu disposes of them after a chase. Realising the battle is lost, Silver makes his escape on a small, spare ship. Gantu, frustrated by Silver's escape, takes to his own ship and leaves as well. Neither one is seen again; however, it can be assumed that they simply went on with their lives, no longer interested in the wars. Category:Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"